Shattered Glass
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: He wanted to see him, although what he got wasn't exactly what he'd expected. The only way they could see each other...was in the form of his own reflection in the glass. :Haou x Judai:


**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Gx. If I did, well Spiritshipping would be bluntly cannon. Yes, even more than it already is (Johan sat between Judai's legs…enough said). Anyway, I don't own it.**

**Um…yeah. XD Well, I randomly came up with this one night. Since I noticed that it somewhat had some references to ChazzyLuverGurl's fanfic, 'Mirrors', I of course asked her for permission first. In fact, she was more than enthusiastic. So, this short Haou x Judai fic was born. :3**

**Also, I feel that I should address this idea now. This fanfic goes by the idea of Haou being a somewhat separate entity from Judai. Yes, I know full well that he technically isn't, so don't come here and rant about how I screwed cannon over. Seriously. Nobody wants to listen to you rant. If you have constructive criticism, then it should be about the grammar and spelling, not the pairing or about the 'cannon' situation. I will not discuss it, honestly. I WILL NOT. So don't bother, because I will either argue with you until you shut up and leave me alone or block you, because it will keep you from addressing my Haou x Judai fics in such a manner in the future. Anyway, sorry for my rant. Please enjoy the story.**

**Oh, as an added note. I apologize if Haou was out OOC. I haven't written much of him, so I need more practice. This was only my second try, so please forgive my incompetence.**

_ "Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass…" – Britney Spears_

Shattered Glass

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was drifting. He couldn't open his eyes to see where he was, so in a sense, he really was just _there_. Even so, he could feel the darkness wrapping around him like a comfort blanket, immediately relaxing him into a vague state of dreaming. It wasn't just a common dream though.

Having heard about it once, Judai was able to put his thoughts in order enough to name it. 'Lucid Dreaming' he believed it was called. It was a strange concept, but an intriguing one nonetheless. One that he was definitely experiencing now.

He was asleep. He knew that he was. He also knew that he was dreaming, although he didn't exactly know what was going on in that particular dream. Perhaps it was because of the darkness…?

In a way, it could be argued that he _was _the darkness. But he wasn't. Well, not entirely anyway. Rather, he was the controller of darkness, the Supreme King---the Prince of Darkness. Judai didn't particularly mind the title, although he did find it irritating that misfortune seemed to follow him around like a lost puppy, even though he _did _always manage to fix it all in the end. He'd been through hell and back to earn his title, which had actually been born within him from his past life. This was proven by the somewhat dark presence that lingered in his mind, besides Yubel.

Judai knew that Haou was him, or rather, a part of him. He'd always been, even before he'd understood what darkness was. It was a somewhat frightening thought, but Judai, being used to this sort of stuff from his past experiences, wasn't particularly bothered by it. After all, he already shared his mind with the somewhat obsessive Yubel. What was one more?

There was one thing that had always bothered him, though. He'd always been able to see Yubel, seeing as she was technically a duel spirit and could fade out of him in a transparent form whenever she wanted. On the other hand, Judai had only seen Haou directly once, and it hadn't exactly been a very clear experience, since he'd been lost within his own darkness at the time.

He knew what he sounded like. Indeed, he did speak to him sometimes, although Haou tended to be rather quiet. Judai knew that this was actually because Haou wasn't particularly interested in anything that was going on, and not because he couldn't comment.

Judai sighed as the darkness seeped into his body, silently answering his unspoken cry for energy. It wasn't an overall unpleasant sensation; in fact, it could be argued that he rather enjoyed it, although Judai would heavily deny this if directly asked.

Feeling the energy that he needed flood through his veins, Judai's deep chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, two different shades of yellow and green flashing through his eyes for a brief moment. The teenager sent a silent thanks to Yubel, who he knew had fueled him with some of her own energy.

Then, the reason why he'd borrowed the energy in the first place came back to him all at once. Judai took a deep breath to ready himself and glanced upward, his eyes still seeing nothing but the vast darkness.

"Haou?"

For several moments, there was no reply. Judai, despite keeping a neutral appearance, felt a little bit discouraged by this. Perhaps he didn't want to talk to him after all…?

"What do you want?" Judai couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face when he heard the somewhat gruff voice echo throughout his mind. He was glad that Haou had even bothered to answer.

"I've been wondering something…how come I never see you?" Judai inquired, looking around the dark space surrounding him in hopes of finding those icy golden eyes staring back at him, but alas, he found nothing.

"…Come again?" Judai blinked. Okay, so maybe he should have voiced his question a little better.

"Well, I mean…I see Yubel all the time in spirit form, but why can't I ever see you?" Judai questioned after a moment, feeling a little uneasy now that he'd effectively managed to look more than a little foolish.

"Are you serious? Judai, I _am you_, or are you that much of a dolt that you can't realize this?"

"NO." Judai shook his head in irritation, sighing heavily with frustration. "I just…wish I could…"

There wasn't a reply for about a minute and Judai had begun to wonder whether or not Haou had just deemed him a nuisance and started to ignore him altogether, until his regal voice echoed through his mind once more.

"…Why?"

"Well…" Feeling uncharacteristically uncertain of himself, Judai let his gaze drift down to the ground. "It just bothers me. I like to see people when I'm talking to them, which is why Yubel materializes all the time. It would be nice to be able to see you every once in a while."

Once again, it was silent for a few moments before Haou answered. "Does it really bother you that much, Judai?"

Judai nodded once before realizing that Haou may not be able to see him. "Yeah, it does. Besides, I don't even know what you look like."

Haou seemed to sigh then, irritation leaking into his voice. "Alright then. Just, wake up and then I'll show you something."

Judai was quizzical, but with Yubel's help, concentrated on waking his conscious. Apparently he succeeded, because after a few moments, Judai found that he was blinking up at the ceiling of the apartment he'd rented for a few months in America. He'd traveled around for a while after graduation and eventually ended up in America. He'd decided to stay there for a little while due to Yubel's persistence, saying that it would do him some good to take a good look around before he left. In the end, he'd reluctantly agreed and rented the apartment.

"_Go to the mirror, Judai."_

Judai slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed his body from the bed, moving swiftly toward the tall oval mirror that was stationed on the opposite side of the room. It was obviously the most expensive object in the room.

Feeling a bit skeptical, Judai stood in front of the mirror. He blinked in confusion as he stared back at his own reflection, feeling a strange prickling sensation behind his eyes. "Um…"

Judai gasped as suddenly the image before him distorted, weaving together to create a new picture. Judai watched fascinated as the colors began to take the shape of a boy, not hindered at all by the darkness lingering in the room.

Judai raised his hands to touch the glass hesitantly, his heart speeding up a little bit from excitement when he saw a boy that could easily be his mirror image staring back at him. The only noticeable differences were Haou's deep golden orbs and his clothes, which Judai knew were actually a reflection of his soul. It wasn't a suit exactly. In fact, Judai had no clue what it was. His clothes were he darkest shade of midnight black that Judai had ever seen and he couldn't help but feel fascinated by the sight that greeted him.

"Well?" Judai blinked once more, startled by the sudden question.

"What?"

Haou sighed once more, clearly irritated. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Y-yeah." Judai answered with hesitation, continuing his unconscious action of running his fingers across the slick glass surface. "Wow…you look exactly like me."

"I _am _you." Haou replied and after a moment of hesitation, raised his hands to join with Judai's on the glass surface. Judai started, surprised at the small sensation of warmth that he felt seeping through his fingertips at the other's indirect touch. A barrier separated them, but the touch had felt real.

"Judai, shattering the mirror will not pull me out of it." Haou continued staring at him, his voice returning to he cold monotone that Judai had grown quite used to. "Trying to do as such would not only prove ignorance, but incompetence."

"I wasn't actually going to _do _it!" Judai defended, raising his hands in the air unconsciously, doing his best to ignore the cold that seeped through his skin when he left the warmth of the mirror and Haou's hands. "Besides, it would take a long time for me to scrounge up all the money to replace that thing!"

"Indeed, it does seem to be a unique antique." Haou replied after a moment, glancing around his current residing space. "I would guess that it's several hundred years old."

"Wow." Judai breathed in wonder, resisting the urge to inspect every aspect of the mirror.

"You should be getting back to bed, Judai." Haou pointed out after a moment, reverting back inside himself. "I need to return back to you, otherwise you will be exhausted when you awaken."

"All right then…" Judai replied after a moment, his eyes shining with hesitance.

"…Would you like it if we did this more, Judai?" Haou questioned, his cold exterior still in place.

"Yeah…if you don't mind." Judai smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in his characteristic pose.

Haou didn't respond, but merely faded from the glass on the mirror. Judai sighed as a strange warmth enveloped his mind, causing him to feel a little drowsy.

"_Sleep. We shall discuss this more later." _

Judai nodded with a light smile and once more sought out the comfort of his bed, sighing in contentment.

"…_Even through everything, you are still a boy at heart."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well…yeah. It's finally done. My fingers are freezing. Hope you like it, ChazzyLuverGurl. =D**


End file.
